Garr
thumb|Garr General Information *Level: Boss *Location: Molten Core *Type: Elemental *Health: approx 650,000 Background Garr is a conglomerate lava elemental boss found in Molten Core between Gehennas and Baron Geddon. He is a melee boss with 8 guards. History Garr is described as one of the lieutenants of Ragnaros who carried out the betrayal of Lord Thunderaan, the Prince of Air and otherwise referred to as the "Windseeker." During the Elemental Sundering, Ragnaros sought to consume Thunderaan, and did so by having his two lieutenants, Baron Geddon and Garr perpetrate him. Thunderaan, caught off guard, was utterly destroyed. Ragnaros almost completely consumed Thunderaan's essence, and stored the rest within a talisman of elemental binding. Ragnaros cleaved this talisman into two equal pieces, to which he assigned Baron Geddon and Garr. The bindings are rare drops, both of which gathered can be used to forge . Attacks and Abilities Garr *Antimagic Pulse :Dispels magic on nearby enemies, removing 1 beneficial spell effect. :School: Physical :Radius: 45 yards *Magma Shackles :Reduces the movement speed of nearby enemies to 40% of normal for 15 sec. :Type: Magic :School: Fire :Radius: 45 yards Firesworn *Immolate :Inflicts 760 to 840 Fire damage to an enemy and scorches it for an additional 380 to 420 damage every 3 sec. for 21 sec. :Type: Magic :School: Fire :Range: 40 yards *Eruption :Firesworn explodes, inflicting 1850 to 2150 Fire damage to nearby enemies. :School: Fire :Radius: 15 yards Strategies Strategy 1 The more warlocks in a group, the easier this battle will be, but this strategy still works with only a couple. Each warlock is assigned one of the firesworn. For that specific firesworn, a warlock must keep the firesworn banished and have a voidwalker to tank it in between banish breaks. Every firesworn that is not assigned to a warlock must then be offtanked and killed by dps. During the fight, the group will benefit the most if all of the mobs are kept spread out, so as to prevent any difficulties with explosions and Garr's debuff abilities. Caution: when firesworns die they explode, causing large amounts of damage to all surrounding group members. When they are about to die, melee must get away from firesworns so as to save health and save healer mana. When all tank-assigned firesworn are down, the group can then focus on Garr, which should be tanked by the MT from the very start of the fight. Warlocks must remember keep their targets banished at least until Garr falls. Once Garr is dead the raid needs to kill the remaining banished firesworn one at a time. Strategy 2 Have 1 player tank Garr and all the adds. Allow threat to be built up with Demoralizing shout prior to DPS. This can be tricky as the tank will obviously require a tremendous amount of healing. Several paladins or priests need to be constantly removing the Immolates from the tank. Once Garr is down the firesworn can be AoE'd down. Video demonstrating this strategy. Reward Loot: See Molten Core Loot for a complete list. Reputation: Provides 100 reputation with the Hydraxian Waterlords at revered. Notes Lava Surgers will no longer spawn once Garr is killed. Lava Surgers already present in the instance will despawn when the instance resets - usually after 1 hour with no players in the instance. If Garr is pulled too far away from his adds his adds become enraged and will hit Tier 2 geared tanks for 4-6k dmg. So dont pull him to far away. This ability is called "Seperation Anxiety" and can be detected via the combat log or cast bar mods. Garr guards one of the runes that is needed to be doused in order to fight Majordomo. See other Molten Core Bosses. External Links * Bosskillers * German Tactic Site Category:Bosses Category:Lava Elementals Category:Instance:Molten Core